


sleepy cuddles :)

by IDontBathe



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Post-Calamity Ganon, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontBathe/pseuds/IDontBathe
Summary: A tired Link comes home after a long day.
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda)/You
Kudos: 12





	sleepy cuddles :)

**Author's Note:**

> hi :)  
> This is my first fanfiction- sorry  
> Sorry it’s so short, it’s mostly for myself.

It’s been a long day. Too long.  
You stand in the home you share with Link, chopping vegetables.  
Link has been gone all day, off doing who knows what.  
All you know is that whatever he’s doing is making him happy, which makes you happy.  
You smile to yourself.

_**Bang!** _

The door opens with a slam. You look up, smiling at Link.  
The smiles don’t last long. One look at Link, and you can tell how tired he is. 

The two of you don’t need words to communicate.

You guide Link up the stairs, to your shared bed. Link flops on the bed. He’s muddy and dirties the bed, but you can worry about that in the morning. You sit on the bed next to Link for a while, before cuddling up in his arms. You let out a long sigh of content. You fall asleep there. 

It’s nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Again- sorry it’s short.  
> This was honestly a way for me to get used to posting on here.
> 
> I’m running on monster and gas station cookies.


End file.
